My Sweet Poison
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: the Doctor is left feeling agitated and distracted around Rose after New Earth, until Rose decided to comfront him about it. 3rd in Songfic series. M for mild indications


Ok maybe this is getting slightly ridiculous now. But really, cant she tell I want…or _need _some time alone? Rethink that, and of course the answer is no! 'cos she automatically thinks there's something wrong, and sometimes there isn't.. but.. ok this _is_ a time when its wrong. But how can I stop myself? Really? I haven't _done _anything, I've kept my cool, I'm acting like an adult, and those are long legs.

BAHM!

Muttering curses in Galliferian, I rubbed my head and tried to glare at said legs but as I looked further up the curses quickly turned to incoherency, as usually happens when in company of most of the opposite sex. I do say most! Still rubbing my head I shot my eyes back down to the wires I _had_ been trying to 'fix' but the image of Rose Tyler in a belt for a skirt and bikini top refused to leave my mind.

Heels clattered across the floor until they were right behind me as she swung those damned things below the console. Trying to act normal I stopped what I was doing to look up at her and all I could see was a stare from the chocolate pools, a halo of light surrounding her.

'Finished yet?'

It look a moment for me to register she _had_ actually just spoken. Staring at her for a moment I flashed her a cheeky grin.

'As always your timing is perfect. I can see you're ready for Barcelona!'

I watched her blush slightly and look down at herself as if she was unsure…

'You look stunning…'

I mentally walked into the middle of a Dalek fleet for that one. Why oh why couldn't I keep my gob _shut_ in this one!? I could last time, or at least get out of it, but not now. Now she's going to hate me. She blushed a lot at my comment, but she was smiling. That was a good sign.

'Thank you Doctor. Now can we go?'

Smiling, I stood up and helped her up…by her hand. Holding hands is _not _intimate; it's a show of trust between friends. Two friends are allowed to hold hands. If girls can do it, why cant a male and female friend? It's possible, really the stereotypes these days, honestly. I can't _wait _for her part of the human race to grow up!

* * *

Ok that could have been worse or…ouch! Why do humans love slamming doors!? Well she's on her own which means so am I so that's ok. I mean really, why is she so upset at _me_? I was just looking out for her and she was attracting attention…_too_ much attention. I mean those tanned, muscle…handsome men were just interested in her body, and not _Rose_. And how can she accuse me of acting like her father! Really! When she was so wet! Bloody hell, I just wanted to just…STOP! Go have tea you perverted sod. Tea and food, maybe chips. And DO NOT think about Rose wet and that bikini showing just a little too much…SHUT UP! Stupid git.

* * *

Ok now I'm waiting for her to tell me to take her back home. I bet she's packing right now and cursing me to oblivion. Well I spose walking _out _of the kitchen as she walked _in_ wasn't the best idea. I know, I know, I'm ignoring her, but Christ its for our best interests. Its not right for a 900 year old Time Lord to be completely and utterly head over heels for a 19 (she's got to be at least 20 by now…) HUMAN girl from Earth! Its against my laws – despite the fact I'm the only one left to inforce them is bedside the point. We weren't allowed to travel with Human companions and now I want to fuck one senseless!

Ow! Ok maybe banging ones head against a table isn't a good idea. What one Earth?... something's wrong…

* * *

I really need to sort the old girl out; landing in 1869 wasn't really _that_ much fun. Good old Queen Vic was a laugh though. I only wanted to take Rose to a gig, but once again I almost get her killed, this time by a bloody werewolf! Though I did get us both banished from the United Kingdom, and the joy that is Torchwood is now set up due to moi! Oh lucky lucky us.

Now onto another adventure, courtesy of Mr Mickey the Idiot. Hope this one is better than the last.

* * *

Ok this is beyond ridiculous. Thanks to Mickey who is now on board… though I blame Sarah-Jane for that one. And there lies the latest problem. Sarah-Jane Smith, an old companion of mine, who I then dumped back in Croyden… turned out to be Aberdeen… but I just dumped her and left her, and didn't go back. And to top it off, I almost said the dreaded word to Rose.

'_I've been to the year 5 billion right, but this…now this is really seeing the future, you just leave us behind. That what you're gonna do to me?'_

'_No not you.'_

'_But Sarah-Jane, you were that close to her once and you don't even mention her…why not?'_

'_I don't age, I regenerate. Humans decay, you wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you l –'_

'_What Doctor?'_

'_You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords.'_

She didn't seem impressed by that one but then we were attacked by Krillitanes. And back to my point of Mickey, oh the joys, well as he himself put it 'the misses and the ex, welcome to every mans nightmare', I can say the same for Rose. He's the ex and he's bloody on board! Oh I could have kissed Rose and said 'Yes you can spend the rest of your life with me' and have totally meant it, but something will always take them away from me, something I can't control. I'll just carry on with starring at her, well without bloody Mickey seeing. Mickey the Idiot…would he be able to get Rose back?...maybe not. She made it perfectly clear she wasn't happy about him being on board, about as much as I would like Cassandra on Board.

But, with Mickey on board, will I be able to touch her. Just in passing. Just her bare shoulder. Or lean over smelling her neck as I watch her attempts at writing Gallifrain numbers; touch her back in front of company to say 'sod off, she's mine'; lay a hand on her thigh as I explain something; or even kiss her cheek goodnight?

Am I really allowed to do that anyway?

Well Rose lets me, so she doesn't mind…

**Normal POV.**

The Doctor took refuse in his bedroom, through the bloody oak looking door Rose hated as she couldn't hear a damn thing that was going on inside. Which at that precise moment of banging on said door, was probably a good thing, as in the silence the Doctor moaned her name, his back arching into nothing, both hearts pounding, sweat covering his chest, the covers twisted round his legs.

As Rose pounded on the door, shouting his name, the doctor thrust into his imagination, her name the only words on his lips. He moaned as invisible hands traced his sides and numbers he knew so well across his chest. Feather kisses littered his neck, non existent teeth bit gently into his skin, sending shockwaves through his body.

With release, his ears tuned into her real voice still shouting his name. Breathing ragged, he sat up trying to relocate his cloths. His limbs still shaking slightly, he opened the door on a rather pissed off just out the shower Rose Tyler. His eyes started at the floor, where a small puddle was forming as drops of water still fell from her body. He watched in slow motion as droplets slid their way down her toned and slightly tanned (where did she get that tan??) thighs, curving at her calf, and falling at her ankles. His body stiffened as he looked further up at another short skirt, but his Adams apple caught in his throat as he saw the top she was wearing. Lace. Black lace. See through black lace. At least it had the decency to be non see through across her chest, his breathing had only just returned to normal.

'You look a mess Doctor. What did you do, dress in the dark?'

Trying to laugh off her serious tone, he looked down at himself. He had lost his socks somewhere, and his shirt was a mess, barley buttoned up, and his tie he had thrown round his neck. Looking sheepish, he stared up again at her emotionless face. His smile fell.

'Sorry, I was asleep. Urm…do you wanna come in?'

Raising an eyebrow, she followed the Doctor into his room, without taking her eyes off him. He sat on the edge of his bed and indicated to a chair for Rose, which she shrugged off, her eyes never leaving the Doctor. He on the other hand was nervous. _What was going on? Why was Rose acting like this? Did this have anything to do with Mickey? Oh god please let it not be Mickey._ He tired to be funny. It was easier than the silence they had fallen into. This was not good by any standards.

'You seem to be wanting to say something Miss Tyler; you did try and break down my door. Good effort by the way.'

He tried the whole sheepish smile again…to no avail.

'You've been avoiding me Doctor.'

Panic filled the Doctor, he showed surprise. Oh #$"$#!

'Don't play innocent with me Doctor! The TARDIS has been fine, yet you've still been up all hours trying to 'fix' a new problem every time I ask you. You've been off hiding on your own, like in here, or stuck in some book in the damn library. Then you had Sarah-Jane and K-9 to keep you occupied. You've been acting so odd around me since New Earth. You get an odd look in your eyes when you look at me as if you're not really seeing me. You seem reluctant to even hug me, and then you go and are so bloody over protective, like bloody Barcelona!'

And then he snapped.

_**Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
my pain, your thrill **_

_That damned shower, far too hot, your skin's burning, but your look… your look is so cold! Would you want to hurt me, Urgh, I know I'd love you to._

_**I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much **_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
you're poison running through my veins  
you're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
**_

_Oh believe me, I want to take you against that door, I want to hold you without burning with shame and guilt. Oh to kiss you… oh god… just to taste you for real, with no damn Vortex or bloody Cassandra in the way! Oh poison Miss Tyler, that is so you._

**_Your mouth, so hot  
your web, I'm caught  
your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_**

_Snogging you… oh that mouth, your skin now…that bloody lace. Oh I wish I had told you to never wear lace around me like that, and its not even bloody see through! Ruin my fun Tyler! _

**_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
_**

_Hearing your voice, you don't know what it can do to me. The only name you know on your lips sends me wild! Oh believe me, I can make you hurt Rose Tyler, it **will **be my name you scream! I can't get away from you, even not touching you. I don't even need to **see** you but your there teasing me…my sweet sweet poison._

**_  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop   
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _**

**_I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no   
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins   
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_**

_**  
**_

Rose stared. She watched him pace around the room. She watched him mess up his hair even more. She watched as thought sprang through his head and not ones he was singing as desire and lust filled his eyes. Her knees had gone weak as he sang to her and everything made sense, from his soft voice, full of such passion, and something else she couldn't quite get. Then he stopped. He stared back, his breathing ragged once more. Rose stuttered first.

'How…how long…how long have you felt all that?'

The Doctor gulped in air and opened his eyes wide.

'I'm not…entirely sure. I just…I just **knew** and then I regenerated, and then… it all changed. Then you or … well Cassandra kissing me, but in your body… was just… bloody hell Rose, I had wanted to do that for so long, and when I could, it wasn't even off your own free will, and I thought you could never feel like that for me, and I'm not supposed to feel like this, we were never allowed to travel with humans as companions, but I always have done. You must hate me now.'

Seeing him so helpless and lost, Rose did the only thing she knew she could do. She kissed him. She kissed him hard. They fell back onto his bed, their kiss deepening quickly, tongues begging for entrance, fighting each other furiously. Slowing down, they pulled back slightly. Rose just smiled at him, as he had that lustful, just snogged look, with extra messy hair.

'That answer any doubts?'

'Oh my poison, my sweet sweet poison. Kill me more!'


End file.
